These Six Cried the Hardest
by Arc-Shipping99
Summary: Carl's death would be felt by everyone that knew him but six people would cry harder then anyone else when he died. All because Carl Grimes had been taken from them too soon.


These Six Cried the Hardest

 **I can honestly say that last night's episode was heartbreaking. Carl will be missed and his goodbye was full of heartbreaking emotions and speeches. Carl left the world too soon but his legacy will live on.**

 **Rick**

He cried and he cried. He struggled to comprehend what had happened. His son, his boy, his reason for fighting was dead. Every decision he made these past 4 years was based on what was best for Carl and later Judith.

His heart felt like it had been stabbed, his stomach ached and he didn't know how to live. He felt like a failure. He failed to keep his son safe.

He clung to Michonne and together they cried. Carl was gone, he was taken from them too soon and nothing would ever be the same again. His tears ran down his face and gut wrenching cries of pain left his mouth. Carl would never get the chance to have a family to be a father of his own and to see the new world that he so desperately wanted. All Rick could do was cry as the realization that his son was dead slowly sunk in.

 **Michonne**

When she heard the shot she stood there for a second before the tears came and her body shook as she sobbed. Her heart was shattered and she hadn't felt like this since her son died years ago.

She cried for Rick who had lost his son. She cried for Judith who had lost her brother. She cried for Enid who had lost her boyfriend and lost a future with Carl they both had wanted. She cried for herself because she lost her bestfriend and someone who was like a son to her.

She held Rick and let him cry into her shoulder while tears whole from her face into his hair. She wanted to scream, she wished this hurt would stop. She wanted to kill every last walker in this shit hole that was their world. Instead she just sat on the steps of the burned out church and cried.

 **Carol**

When Daryl tells her that Carl died tears immediately form in her eyes. She cried for Rick who would have to experience the same pain she did when her daughter Sophia had died. She cried because she felt like she had failed to keep Carl safe. After Lori died Carol had promised her friend that she would do everything she could to make sure Carl survived.

She knows that it was a false promise because there are no guarantees in this world. No guarantees for safety, for life, for happiness and for health. She cries because she wonders if she could have done more to protect him.

While she knows that realistically there was nothing she could have done to prevent Carl's death it doesn't make the pain go away nor does it make her stop crying.

 **Daryl**

Daryl always thought that Carl would outlive everyone else. He watched the kid grow up from a small little thing into the mature young man he is now. He couldn't help but form a small smirk when he remembers that Carl told him a few weeks ago that the kid had sex with his girlfriend. He felt old when the kid told him that. He always thought that the kid would outlive him by years. Sadly when the kid shows them his bite Daryl realizes that he thought wrong.

He's lost people before. Dale, Merle, Andrea, Glenn and Beth whose untimely death still haunts him to this day. But something about this death hurts like never before.

Maybe because the kid was a symbol of hope and gave them a reason to fight for a better future. Daryl would've done anything to guarantee the kid's survival. Carl was the bravest and one of the most caring people he knew. Hell, Daryl would have gladly switched placed with the kid if he could have.

Its not until he is alone behind one of the trailers at Hilltop that he finally lets it out. He screams and cusses and lets the tears that he held in for so long finally fall. He cries and its several minutes before he stops. When he does the pain is still there and he cries some more.

 **Maggie**

When Tara tells her that Carl had been bitten she froze. She never expected the Sweet Little Boy who she met years ago on the farm to die. She had believed that one day he would become the leader of their group and of the alliance, most likely with Enid by his side.

She excused herself and found herself at Glenn's grave. She prayed that he and everyone else they had lost would be waiting for Carl in Heaven. It was then that tears fall. Carl had been a simple of hope for the future and now he was gone. She cried for Rick, Michonne and Judith who had lost a member of their family. She cried in anger that god had taken Carl away too soon. She cried for Enid who was experiencing the pain Maggie herself experienced when Glenn had died. She was worried because all the young girl would do was cry and read the letter Carl had left for her.

She cried because a symbol of hope and been blown out to soon. She cried because she knew that "Team Family" would never be the same without Carl.

 **Enid**

When she first learns of Carl's death her knees go week and she falls to the ground and screams in pain. She cries for several minutes and brushes off anyone who attempts to comfort her. She flees to the trailer and locks herself in the bathroom. She finds herself puking out her breakfast. Soon she begins dry heaving until her throat is soar and then she just sit by the toilet and lets the tears fall. She hasn't felt this pain since she lost her parents.

When she reads the letter Carl left her, she breaks down in sobs. She cries because she won't get hold his callused hand one last time, or to kiss him one last time or tease him or cuddle with him. Most off all she cries for the child that she only recently learned she was carrying will never get to meet his or her father. That realization breaks her heart and she lays on her bed while holding onto one of Carls shirts that he lent her. She cried like she's never cried before.

6 months after the war ends Callan Carl Grimes enters the world. Enid picks the name Callan because it means brave. She and the five other people sit in the room at Dr. Carson's trailer and silently cry and together they all vow to do everything they can to ensure that this baby boy will grow up and live in the new world that his father never got the chance to do.

 **Please review and hope you all at least somewhat enjoyed it.**


End file.
